The invention relates generally to coil spring feeding apparatus and more particularly to apparatus for withdrawing coil springs from a plurality of magazines mounted in parallel relation to each other and for transferring such withdrawn coil springs onto an intermittently advancing conveyor which transports the withdrawn coil springs from the magazines at a desired spacing from each other for delivery to additional mechanisms for integrating the coil springs into a spring fabric or assembly.